


Prove it

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I tried to be funny, I'm not sure if it was good, M/M, Nora iterrupts their night, almost!smut, i'm done with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Everyone was sure Jackson and JaeBum were together.But none had proofs.





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottomkuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/gifts).



—We are not dating!   
—I don't like guys.  
—Please, stop being so stubborn.  
—You're imagining things.  
Those were phrases that Jackson and JaeBum kept repeating to the rest of the group.  
Not like they had imagined them kissing, no, but none of them had any proof of what they've seen so...   
—Yah, Im JaeBum! —JinYoung was almost losing it—. Don't treat me like a fool cuz you know I'm not. Just tell me already. I'm not going to tell anyone.  
—Tell you what? Please, JinYoungie, we're not dating. We're just friends. Best friends. And you know how Jackson is with everyone so stop saying things that aren't real.  
And although if JinYoung was completely sure about what was going on between the two of them, he only could remain speechless given his lack of any picture or any kind of proof. He hated not having the last word, so he hated JaeBum and Jackson for being the guilty ones even more.

“Meet me at 2AM, same place“.  
Jackson was reading the text and almost got out of his skin when BamBam decided that was the perfect time to shout.  
—I knew you were a thing!  
—Bam, what are you talking about? —His phone disappeared on his jacket pocket.  
—I just saw the message! So don't look at me with that look and that smirk.  
—Seriously, I don't know what you're saying. But here —he gave the younger his phone—, since I don't have nothing to hide, you can give it a look.  
BamBam didn't trust him but took the phone. Jackson had unlocked it and by the time he checked the message box, YuGyeom was standing by his side, having listened their little bickering.  
There wasn't any message. At least any of JaeBum nor with the text BamBam had thought he had read.  
—You erased it, hyung! —His long index finger was directed to his face with evident accusation.  
—When could I have done it? Please, Bam. You saw me putting my phone on my jacket. What am I now? A wizard or something?  
—Bammie. I told you they were saying the truth. Please, stop.  
—See? Listen Gyeommie for once, Bam. We're nothing more than best friends.  
Those words didn't stop the thai boy from sending him daggers with his eyes.  
—You can't hide it forever, hyung.  
Of course, lies had short legs, so he and JaeBum knew it. It was just... whatever.  
—Get it, Bammie. Thanks you.  
He thanked more his fast reflexes, though, because if he hadn't deleted that text... well, his hyung would be pretty annoyed, if not mad.

At first, Mark had made some questions. Two in total, but it was Mark who we're speaking about so it meant something.  
First time:  
—With who you keep texting? That ting-y sound is annoying, Kayee.  
—Mama, Yi-En. And my friends. You know I'm a social butterfly. I need communication to live, right?;  
...and the second:  
—Jackson, why are you smiling so much? You even have hearts in your eyes! Is that JaeBum-hyung?  
Yeah, maybe the rumors had made its way to his ears.  
—Hey, should I be expressionless now? What the fuck with you, guys? And by the way, JaeBum isn't gay. And even if he was, I'm not interested either.  
The answer was always silence. And Jackson asked himself why he bothered giving an answer in the first place.

YoungJae too, had made some questions, but he was never too focused on what JaeBum was doing after all. Maybe a little more than Mark, but now that he had moved to live with his brother, the boy wasn't a problem anymore. Well, he never has been, luckily.

The clock was nearing 2 in the morning and Jackson was ready to left his room. He opened the door and his heart started hammering on his chest at the sight of JinYoung, from all the members in the dorm.  
—So Bammie was right when he said you had a date with JaeBum-hyung at 2AM.  
—Oh, my God. Even Gyeommie saw there wasn't any text! Can you leave me alone, please? Or I can't go the bathroom in the middle of the night either.  
—Jackson-  
—JinYoungie. Please stop, I'm begging you now. But that's not going to happen again.  
—Are you giving me an advice? —the slightly younger narrowed his eyes.  
—No. I'm saying the truth. And, by the way, why are you wearing that shirt? Maybe I'm wrong but... it seems like one of Mark's favorites.  
Of course, the chinese boy couldn't stop his smirk.  
Yeah, JinYoung definitely hated Jackson.  
After leaving the korean boy speechless once again, Jackson walked to the bathroom —what a waste of time— and only stepped out when he was sure JinYoung wasn't in sightseeing.

—Why you're late?  
And of course that was what JaeBum asked when he hadn't even put a foot into the room.  
—Hi, hyung. How are you? —He answered instead, making his way between JaeBum's arms and pressing a wet kiss in his cheek.  
—Fine, thanks you.  
The older always gave the impression of being a cold hearted guy who didn't care about anyone but him.  
By experience, Jackson came to the conclusion JaeBum kept his feelings under thousand of layers, what needed a lot of effort for the rest of the people to keep searching until find his sweet and warm heart and soul.  
—I'm fine too, thanks for asking, hyung.  
—Hey, I-  
«More kissing, less speaking» would have retaliated Jackson, if his lips weren't already busy with JaeBum's.  
Soon enough, both of them had forgotten about words as their hands explored each other's body, losing themselves in the good sensations they were feeling.  
—Missed you so much, hyung.  
—Ngh~  
—Tell me what you want. Please.  
JB did the best to make his brain function to give a proper answer:  
—You.  
And maybe the Chinese boy has the ability to read minds, because he didn't need further explanation to start kissing his way down his leader's chest, licking his nipples while unbuttoning and then unzipping his jeans.  
They were shirtless. And everything was going as they wanted, until they heard a noise none of them had made.  
—Hyung~~  
JaeBum had already slapped his face. He had planned this encounter, for God’s sake! Why he had forgotten about his cats? Of course Nora would meow listening to the sounds the couple was making.  
—Maybe we could-  
—No.  
The mood was ruined, and both were tired after a long day of practice.  
—What do you want then?  
His question was answered by Jackson intertwining their legs as his arms were already around his boyfriend’s torso.  
—Let’s sleep now.  
—Yeah, let’s sleep.  
After JaeBum got both of them undressed, he finally put his arms around Jackson too, inhaling the scent of his shampoo to get relaxed and ready to sleep.

—I knew you were together last night! —Was the welcoming phrase of JinYoung the next morning.  
—JinYoungie, is too early for this.  
—Yah, Im JaeBum!  
—It’s JaeBum-hyung for you, JinYoung-ah —retorted Jackson, contentedly wrapping his arm around JaeBum’s shoulders—. DO you want coffee for breakfast?  
—Yep.  
—Ok. I’m doing it!  
—Thanks you, Jacks.  
And just like that, the leader was gone to the bathroom to get a quick shower while the food was ready.  
—I know my body is as hot af, but please, JinYoung, stop it. I’m getting flustered.  
—Yeah, whatever. But I’ll be paying attention to you, and when you less expect it-  
—JinYoungie, did you make coffee?  
‘The perfect timing, Mark-hyung’, Jackson thought.  
—Neh, hyung~ here it is~  
It was fun to keep the youngers wondering. But Jackson guessed they would have to be honest sooner or later.  
Later will be best, of course. Just to continue teasing JinYoung. That was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bottomkuroo for telling me to keep writing this thing. I don't how if she would like it, tho lol  
> It was written almost entirely on my phone, so hope you can forgive any mistakes *_*


End file.
